


The Greatest Adventure

by deduce-my-heart (linds7)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Thorin Lives, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield Fluff, Bilbo POV, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Short, Thorin Lives, True Love, happy ever after, it was all a dream, this is what really happened after botfa, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linds7/pseuds/deduce-my-heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo wakes up and realizes it was all a dream....(This is a really short ficlet)</p><p>For my dear Wanda, may all your tears turn into laughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [il0vedaydreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/il0vedaydreaming/gifts).



Bilbo awoke in a soft bed not his own. His chest hurt, actually his whole body felt sore, and his bleary eyes were over sensitive to the low light in the room. He gave up after a few painful moments of squinting in an attempt to discover where he was. Closing his eyes again, he let his head rest back against the warm pillow. A soft whimper escaped his lips as he recalled the fierce battle that had taken away all that was precious to him. Trembling now, he suddenly wished to have been cut down as well. He did not want to carry on living without….without….

Bilbo could not even finish his dark thought, as large, hot tears began to stream down his face.

After a while, Bilbo realized he was not alone in the room. A large, rough hand held his own small one, in fact, he realized his hand had been enveloped in this gentle embrace this whole time. Biblo also became aware of a voice, barely above a whisper, singing a song that reminded him of the lullabies his own father used to sing him to sleep to, long ago. He tried to turn his head, to change his position on the bed so he could see who was sitting slightly behind him, when the voice became a bit louder, speaking directly to him now.

“Now, now, rest easy my little burglar. Don’t try to move just yet.”

Of course, Bilbo did not heed the deep voice, and almost became frantic as he attempted to sit up, realizing, to his frustration, that the room was actually quite dark as he tried to peer at his companion. He hardly noticed his heart beating so fast or how his soul had leapt with recognition at that voice. As the person leaned forward into the soft light of a single candle, Bilbo gasped and yet again fell back into the bed. It could not be possible. It just wasn’t possible.

Thorin Oakenshield knelt down next to the bed, now caressing Bilbo’s brow and gently running his hand through his curls.

“Deep breaths, in and out. Yes that’s good, you’re all right. The battle is over. There’s nothing to fear now.”

Biblo dared to look again at the dwarf he had seen die in battle, in his very arms. He wondered if he was in a dream, and this thought made him grasp at Thorin’s hand as if doing so could make the dream stay with him forever.

“I…I…Thorin!” Bilbo’s voice cracked and sounded thick from disuse. His mind continued to whirl and he felt dizzy.

“I’m here.”

“But…you died. I saw you, bleeding and….you died. Thorin….” Bilbo sounded desperate and again started to cry as he struggled with accepting the evidence of his own eyes. It was just too much for him to take in.

“You must have had a nightmare, Master Baggins. Shh, shhh please don’t cry. I yet live….because of you. Do you not remember, my brave, brave hobbit, how you fearlessly jumped in front of that orc scum and took the blow meant for me? I have been thinking over and over, how grateful I am to have given you that Mithril shirt, that your life, small and ever so much more precious, was not given in sacrifice for mine. Though I am sure that was your intention, and I... I am ever in your debt.”

After this, and with great tenderness, Thorin leaned down and kissed the tears away from both of Bilbo’s cheeks. “Bilbo, it is my desire that you rest here for as long as you need. These are my quarters. I’d rather you be near me so I can personally see to your recovery. My home is yours, as well as my heart.”

Slowly, Bilbo began to calm. As he finally accepted this blissful reality, his heart soared. He reached up with both hands, tentatively cupping Thorin’s face. He was still amazed that he was here, in the flesh, and Bilbo looked deep into his eyes. “And I’d face a thousand more orcs, Thorin, if it meant keeping you safe, here with me.”

Thorin put his hand over one of Bilbo’s and gently turned his head to the side, trapping Bilbo’s hand against his mouth, giving his sensitive palm a more intimate, lingering kiss.

“Hopefully there will never again be a need.” At this he smiled affectionately down at the little hobbit that had so captured his heart. “I never intend to be apart from you again. And if this means I must live in a little hobbit hole half of the year, so be it.”

Biblo smiled mischievously back at Thorin. “I suppose I must share the food in my pantry as well as my mother’s doilies with you from now on? Hmmm…but there are worse fates, I imagine." As Thorin chuckled down at him, Bilbo pulled on his head suddenly, bringing Thorin's face low and surprising the dwarf with their first, real kiss. It left them both speechless, gazing at one another with wonder.

And Bilbo realized that the greatest adventure was yet to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this warms your heart!
> 
> I'm also on tumblr! :-) [deduce-my-heart](http://deduce-my-heart.tumblr.com/)


End file.
